BZRK
''BZRK ''is an upcoming action-adventure game based on the book of the same title. It is set for release in mid 2015 and is being developed by EB Industries. BZRK ''is mainly played in the micro, on the human body, by microscopic creatures called biots and nonobots controlled by BZRK operators and AFGC twitchers. The game is unique in the fact that it allows the player to play both as the operator or twitcher, and biots and nanobots at the same time. The two main factions in the game, BZRK and AFGC, are both playable, BZRK being the good side and AFGC being the bad. If the player decides to play as a BZRK operator, they receive a biot that is upgradeable as the game progresses. BZRK operators are free to move around their area as their biots are also moving. Twitchers, on the other hand, need to be stationary and at a twitching station to use their nanobots. While biots are individually controlled and are in a first person view, nanobots are controlled in groups of tens from an overhead view in a real-time strategy style. The player also gets to create their own player, and can customize their appearance, personality, traits, beliefs, and sides. The player can also choose their character's pseudonym, with suggested names or an original. Players also get to choose what role their character is, whether it be warrior, enforcer (in the macro, outside world), spinner specialist, or jack-of-all-trades. Gameplay The player plays through the main storyline of the first BZRK novel, either on the side of BZRK, or Armstrong Fancy Gifts Corporation, a cult seeking to rid the world of free will. Player's characters will follow the main storyline, but can also make decisions that change the outcome of the game. Characters from the novel are also in the game, including Bug Man, Ophelia, Burnofsky, and Vincent. ''BZRK's gameplay mainly takes place on the micro-level, the microscopic view of the world, on usually the human body. Macro interactions also take place in the game, and sometimes the player is challenged to control both macro and micro at the same time. To make this possible, the game has an autopilot feature that can be used either in the macro or micro. Nanobots and biots are both controlled in different ways. Nanobots are controlled a group from an overhead view, while biots are used individually in a third or first person view. If the player chooses to be an enforcer, the game takes place entirely in the macro. During the game biots and nanobots will fight each other regularly using a fast-paced combat system. In BZRK, the player is free to roam around the human body from the stomach up. The player will encounter demodex, mites, and nanobots or biots in the body which will attempt to attack the player. The player can also rewire certain aspects of the human they are inside that have an affect in the macro, for example, blinding the host using a beam cutter. Players can destroy, rewire, and paralyze almost every part and organ in the body. BZRK ''consists of four modes; Campaign, Co-op Campaign, PVP Multiplayer, and Free Roam. Factions BZRK BZRK operators are the protagonists of the game, and are devoted to stopping the AFGC from taking over the world, which could lead to an outbreak of self-replicating nanobots capable of destroying the human race. BZRK is led by Vincent, the most capable biot operator in history. BZRK uses biots in the micro. Armstrong Fancy Gifts Corporation The AFGC is a faux gift shop dedicated to starting the next step in human evolution, ''Nexus Humanus. To reach this next link in the evolutionary chain, AFGC aims to take over the world and rid it of human free will. AFGC is run by the hideously deformed Armstrong Twins, who were conjoined at birth. AFGC uses nanobots in the micro. Classes Warrior A biot operator or nanobot twitcher that specializes in nanobot-on-biot combat, or vice versa. Enforcer A weapons specialist who operates solely in the macro, dealing with threats to their individual organization. Spinner Specialist A nanobot twitcher or biot operator that accels in rewiring parts of the body to their choosing. Jack-of-All-Trades A nanobot twitcher of biot operator that operates equally well in combat and spinning, but does not accel in any area. Characters BZRK *Vincent (Warrior) *Nijinsky (Jack-of-All-Trades) *Wilkes (Jack-of-All-Trades) *Ophelia (Spinner Specialist) *Caligula (Enforcer) AFGC *Bug Man (Warrior) *Burnofsky (Jack-of-All-Trades) *One-Up (Jack-of-All-Trades) *Dietrich* (Spinner Specialist) *Sugar Lebowski (Enforcer) * BZRK double agent Weapons Nanobot/Biot *Legs *Beam Cutter *Pellets Macro *Glock 22 *HK MP5 *AK-47 *Retractable Knife *Cane Sword Story TBW Category:1st Person Category:Action Category:Action Adventure Category:Adventure Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 4 Category:Blood Category:Fighting Category:Single Player Category:Single player Category:Game Ideas Category:VG Ideas Category:EB Industries Category:Original Games